finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gauntlet (equipment)
.]] The Gauntlets , also known as Pride of the Ronso, are a recurring piece of equipment in the series. They change off and on from being either an armor, weapon, or accessory from game to game, and usually grants bonuses to physical stats. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Gauntlets appear in the Citadel of Trials, and can be used by Warriors and Knights. They provide +6 Defense, +3 Weight, and cast Thundara when used as an item. Final Fantasy III The Gauntlets are a mid-ranked glove that can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Knight, Dragoon, Viking, Dark Knight, and Ninja classes. They can be found in a treasure chest in the Dwarven Hollows. In the NES version, they provide +2 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, and 8% Evade. In the 3D versions, they provide +8 Defense, +4 Magic Defense, and +1 Strength and Vitality. Final Fantasy IV The Gauntlets (Steel Gloves in ''Easy Type) are the first piece of gloves Cecil can equip once he becomes a Paladin. They are bought in Mysidia for 3,000 gil, and provide +5 Defense and +1 Magic Defense and Magic Evasion. This armor is metallic. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gauntlets are a low-ranked armor that provides +5 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, -10% Evasion, +1% Magic Evasion, and +3 Spirit, as well as resistance to attacks from undead. It is initially equipped on Cecil. Final Fantasy V The Gauntlets are a weak accessory used by the heavy melee classes. They provide +6 Defense and +1 Magic Defense, and can be bought in Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy VI The Gauntlet is a relic that allows for a character to equip one weapon with both hands and increases Defense by +5. They can be found in Kefka's Tower, Yeti's Cave, and Returner Hideout after saying "Yes" to Banon when he asks if Terra will help the Returners. Final Fantasy VIII Gauntlet is a weapon for Zell that provides 20 Attack and 101% Hit. It can be obtained at a junk shop by trading 400 gil, Dragon Skin, and Fury Fragment. Final Fantasy IX The Gauntlets are the most powerful arm gear for Steiner and Freya. They provide +36 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +1 Speed, and halve damage from Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind-elemental attacks. The Gauntlets teach the support ability Cover. They can only be synthesized at the Black Mage Village (disc 4) for 8,000 gil, Mythril Gloves, and a Dragon Wrist. Final Fantasy X Pride of the Ronso is an armor for Kimahri, obtainable if the dominant abilities on any armlet are Break HP Limit and Break MP Limit. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gauntlets are a weak accessory that boost Strength and Defense by 5. They can be bought in Rin's Travel Agency on Mi'ihen Highroad (chapters 1/2) for 2500 gil and stolen from Stalwart (rare). Final Fantasy XI Gauntlets are hand armor that provide 11 DEF. It can be equipped by level 40 Warrior, Paladin, and Dark Knight. It can be bought for 23,328 - 26,956 gil from Brunhilde in Bastok Markets (F-10), Deadly Minnow in Upper Jeuno (H-9), Amulya in Metalworks (E-9) and Vicious Eye (E-9), and Miogique in Southern San d'Oria (K-8). It can also be bought for 288 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11), Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods (J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). Final Fantasy XII In the original version, the Gauntlets are an accessory that require 35 LP and the Accessories 4 license to use. They improve the chance for the wearer to block with a shield (increases evasion and magick evasion by 10, except when shield has 0 in either). They can be bought from Dalmasca Estersand, Dalmasca Westersand, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought ''Leviathan]] for 1200 gil, found in a treasure in Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (Platform 1 - South Tanks) or obtained as a reward for the Wraith hunt. In the Zodiac versions, Gauntlets add 1 to Defense and +5 Vitality and requires the Accessories 8 license for 45 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre for 1,200, as a reward from the Wraith hunt, stolen from Ripe Rampager (10%) in Trial Mode Stage 3 and found as a treasure in Stages 27 and 35 with the Diamond Armlet. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gauntlets are an accessory for Llyud that gives the support ability Valor which increases the team's Attack power by 10%. They can be bought Chapter 3 onwards for 800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gauntlets are the weakest glove, providing +5 Defense and Attack. It can be bought from any shop for 1,700 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Gauntlets are the second best gloves, providing +2 Attack, +5 Defense and Resistance, and teaches Critical: Berserk to both Defenders and Berserkers. It can be bought for 7200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Platinum, Tanned Tyrant Hide, and Wyrm Carapace. Final Fantasy Type-0 Gauntlets boost Defense by 10. They can be bought in McTighe for 500 gil. Vagrant Story Gauntlet is a mid-ranked armlet that provides 5 Strength, 6 Intelligence, and -1 Agility. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Gauntlets are the weakest armor for Lilty. They provide only +5 Defense. Bravely Default Gauntlets is an accessory that increases P.DEF by 4. It can be bought in Ancheim for 100 pg, or dropped from Heinkel. Bravely Second: End Layer Gauntlets is an accessory that increases P.DEF by 7. It can be bought in ''Grandship for 1000 pg. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions The Gauntlets are an accessory that can be equipped by Jobless, Memorist, Warrior, Dragoon, Dark Knight or Paladin. They grant DEF +5, EVA +3, STR +3 and VIT +3. They can be purchased for 3800g from the Armories in Chapter 3 at Fabrica, Gardenia (only after the Imperial Camp), Berth, and Hagakure. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gauntlets are a level 22 glove that increase Bravery by 17 and Defense by 16. They can be bought for 6,050 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gauntlets is a level 1 gauntlet that provides +21 Bravery and +14 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 8,810 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gauntlets is an accessory that provides 5 DEF, 5 SPR, ATK +20%, and enables the user to equip light shields. It can be bought from Mama Chocobo at Georl for 200 Star Quartz, and only one may be obtained. Gallery Gauntlets FFI Art.png|Official art from ''Final Fantasy. Gauntlets FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFVI Gauntlet Artwork.jpg|''Final Fantasy VI. Gauntlet-ffviii-zell.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FF8-Gauntlet.png|Weapons Monthly image from ''Final Fantasy VIII. FFTA Gauntlets.PNG|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Gauntlet (V).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFV. DFFOO Gauntlet (VIII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFVIII. PFF Gauntlet Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Gauntlet SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Gauntlet SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFRK Gauntlets FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Gauntlets FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Gauntlet FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Gauntlet FFVII Armor.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Gauntlet FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Gauntlets FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Gauntlet FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Gauntlets Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Type-0. FFBE Gauntlet.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Arm armor Category:Gauntlets